


No es coraje si no tienes miedo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, Gen, POV Second Person, Self-Esteem Issues, The Sorting Hat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No es coraje si no tienes miedo.Tienes miedo, ¿verdad, Neville?Siempre lo has tenido, cuando oías los murmurios débiles, cuando flotaba en el aire la palabra ‘Squib’, y veías tus miedos materializarse.





	No es coraje si no tienes miedo

**No es coraje si no tienes miedo**

_No es coraje si no tienes miedo. _

Te lo ha dicho tu abuela, ¿recuerdas, Neville?

Recuerdas su cara ruda, su suspiro.

Ha cerrado los ojos, y estás seguro que haya visto de vuelta en su mente el día en que ha acompañado tu padre en el Callejón Diagon, para comprarle todo el necesario para Hogwarts.

No pensaba que iba a hacerlo otra vez, lo sabes.

Estaba segura que, si hubiera tenido nietos, su hijo y su nuera iban a llevarlo a Flourish y Blotts, a Madama Malkin.

Y en su lugar, había tenido que hacerlo ella, demasiado vieja y cansada.

_No es coraje si no tienes miedo._

Tienes miedo, ¿verdad, Neville?

Siempre lo has tenido, cuando oías los murmurios débiles, cuando flotaba en el aire la palabra ‘Squib’, y veías tus miedos materializarse.

Has visto por años tus padres descansados en la cama de un hospital por su demasiado coraje, por las decisiones qua habían tomado, por la honra que habían mantenido viva, mientras ellos estaban vivos a mitad.

Ahora esa honra es en tus hombros, y lo sabes.

En el bolsillo de tu vestido, desordenado ya, la varita de Frank Longbottom pesa terriblemente, como un continuo aviso por lo que todos esperan de ti.

Sabes que tiene que hacer todo lo posible para no decepcionarlos, y odias a muerte esa responsabilidad.

De vez en cuando, te preguntas cuál es el punto.

Nunca lo van a saber. Seguirán mirando fijo en el espacio, perdidos en la desolación de sus mentes, violada y masacrada.

_No es coraje si no tienes miedo. _

Y tú estallas de miedo, Neville.

Los pensamientos corren espasmódicamente mientras la profesora McGonagall os llama, uno por uno, mientras niños con más felicidad que la tuya en sus caras alcanzan las mesas de las respectivas casas, mientras observas ese viejo gorro decidir sus destinos, consciente que en poco tiempo será tu turno.

Sientes el miedo, Neville. Pero aún no buscas el lugar en que se esconde tu coraje, lo que estás seguro de no poseer.

Tener la misma sangre, a menudo no significa nada.

Y miras fugazmente la mesa a la extrema izquierda del Gran Salón, las risitas de los Slytherin que os miran como si fuerais carne de cañón.

“Longbottom, Neville.” oyes la voz clara de la profesora, y te acercas a ese taburete como un condenado a muerte se dirige hacia el patíbulo.

Te sientas, temblante como un niño enfrente a sus fantasmas, y aceptas a regañadientes la tela andrajosa que se posa en tu cabeza.

Cuando empieza a hablar, en un murmurio que tú solo puedes oír, te asustas.

“Longbottom... recuerdo tu padre, sí...” habla, y tú aprietas los dientes, cerras los ojos, esperando que acabe pronto.

_No es coraje si no tienes miedo. _

Tienes miedo. Un miedo que por pudor no has mostrado a tu abuela, por la incesante gana de no decepcionarla, por un sentido de incómodo que acompaña todos tus pasos, que vive contigo desde el principio.

“Bien, creo que no sea una mala idea ponerte en...”

Aguanta tu respiración, como si hubiera olvidado como se hace.

“_Gryffindor!” _

Sonríes.

Sonríes realmente, por la primera vez desde que has entrado en el castillo, sonríes porque por una vez sientes un vivo contacto entre ti mismo y tus padres.

Te diriges hacia la mesa de _tu_ Casa, hacia _tus_ compañeros.

_No es coraje si no tienes miedo. _

Aún tienes miedo, Neville, y tú lo sabes también.

Pero, mirando alrededor, sabes que eres demasiado joven para buscar el coraje que se esconde detrás tus miedos infantiles.

El miedo es parte de ti, Neville.

Pero estás sentado a esa mesa, como años atrás se habían sentado Frank y Alice Longbottom.

La sangre no es todo.

Pero en tus venas, mezclado a la sangre de tus padres, fluye también todo lo que te han donado, todo lo que los ha llevado a un punto de no retorno.

La gana de emerger nunca ha sido tan fuerte en ti, ahora que sabes que eres un poco como ellos.

Muéstralo al mundo, Neville, muéstralo a ellos, muéstralo a tu abuela.

Pero, antes de todo, muestra a ti mismo que sabes controlar tu miedo, y que puedes ser un hombre digno de ese nombre.

Sonríes, tímido.

Es el primero paso de un largo camino, que estás listo a empezar.

Neville. Digno hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom. 


End file.
